<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Side by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743339">The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch'>carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boonta Eve, Boys In Love, Fuck The Jedi Council, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, It is very normal for characters to break into song, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Let my boys love, Light Angst, M/M, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Now This Is Podracing, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oneshot, Other, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Songfic, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan makes a choice between the Jedi and Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>Title and lyrics taken from the song, The Other Side, from The Greatest Showman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years, Obi-Wan was lectured by his fellow Jedi and Council members on the way he trained and interacted with Anakin. It seemed as though everyday somebody had something to say and it didn't matter where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“He has too much anger in him,” would be said by Master Fisto as he passed the Nautolan Master in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Incredibly reckless, young Skywalker is,” could be heard over a comm chat in the middle of the night by a concerned Master Yoda.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you suck, <em> hiccup </em>” said by a drunken fresh Knight in the canteen. Wasn’t that a new one.</p><p> </p><p>“He needs a Master, not a friend,” was one of Master Windu’s regular criticisms during a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>And he listened. He really did try. But he just couldn’t. He couldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>Yes Anakin was The Chosen One. The one chosen by the force to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the galaxy. But he was still just a kid. A former slave child who had issues with attachments because he never had the chance to have them. Anakin wasn’t raised in the temple, he was raised to love, to care and that’s exactly what Obi-Wan wanted for him.</p><p> </p><p>But with so many breathing down his neck and watching his every move, Obi-Wan was forced to keep a certain distance away from Anakin. He and the 212th were rarely if ever given the chance to operate on the same missions as the 501st anymore. When he wasn’t on a mission, he was doing paperwork in the archives or in a meeting. Obi-Wan hasn’t seen Anakin for at least four weeks now and could feel Anakin’s irritation through their still unbroken training bond.</p><p> </p><p>He desperately wished for Anakin to know that this wasn’t his doing. After six weeks, Obi-Wan had almost given up the hope at connecting with Anakin further.</p><p> </p><p>Then came the day of the Boonta Eve.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he sat in his chair, Obi-Wan fondly reminisced about this particular day twelve years ago when his master and him landed on Tatooine and met his future padawan. And the very race that allowed them to win the child from the Slaver. Anakin stood in front of the council, requesting leave for the rest of the day to go participate in the same race. It was the first time in twelve years that Anakin was free on the same day and never had anything else planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Request to leave for the day, the Council permits,” the Grandmaster acceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Masters,” Anakin bowed slightly, distrust of the Council still evident in his posture. He turned his gaze towards his Master.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming, Master? We’ll be late if we don’t hurry” A hopeful glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan never admitted it to Qui-Gon that day, but he loved the idea of pod-racing. Sure, he could never match Anakin’s competence and skill behind the wheel, but Obi-Wan still loved it. The freedom and the control of your own ship was intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the weight of his fellow member’s piercing looks, Obi-Wan slightly shrank into his seat, refusing to meet Anakin’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no Anakin. I’m afraid I can’t join you today.” Force did it hurt him to say that. This could be his only chance to see this race again, considering how high the fatality rate in the war is right now. </p><p> </p><p>He released a tendril of guilt towards Anakin, hoping he would pick up on it. He did. But he also noticed the way the other Masters were glaring at the youngest, newest member of the Council.</p><p> </p><p>The level of anger that Anakin is putting out caused Obi-Wan to slightly flinch back, still refusing to look at Anakin as he began talking.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Right here, right now. I put the offer out. I don’t wanna chase you down. I know you see it,” </em>Anakin used a bit of the force to turn Obi-Wan’s head and force him to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You run with me and I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in,” </em> Anakin continued, gesturing wildly to the Council chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So trade your typical for something colorful. And if it’s crazy, live a little crazy,” </em> Anakin moved closer to the center of the room, <em> “You can play it sensible. A king of conventional or you can risk it all and see.” </em>He slammed his hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play? Cause I got what you need,” </em> he held up two tickets for the race, “<em>So come with me and take the ride. It’ll take you to the other side. Cause you can do like you do or you can be like me. Stay in the cage or you finally take the key,” </em> Anakin held the other ticket to Obi-Wan, voice calm, but eyes pleading right then and there, “<em>Oh, damn, suddenly you’re free to fly. It’ll take you to the other side.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smoothly cut Anakin off with his reply, “<em>Okay, my friend,” </em> and didn’t that provoke a few of the Jedi, “<em>You wanna cut me in. Well, I hate to tell you but it just won’t happen. So thanks, but no, I think I’m good to go. ‘Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I’m trapped in,” </em> Obi-Wan stood up and walked towards Anakin, <em> “Now, I admire you and that whole show you do. You’re on to something, really it’s something. But, I live among the swells,” </em> gesturing to the Jedi, “<em>And we don’t pick up peanut shells. I’ll have to leave that up to you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was now completely in front of Anakin, staring him right in the eyes. <em> “Don’t you know that I’m okay, with this uptown part I get to play? Cause I got what I need, and I don’t wanna take the ride. I don’t need to see the other side. So go and do like you do, I’m good to do like me. Ain’t in a cage so I don’t need to take the key,” </em> he pushed down Anakin’s hand with the ticket, reveling in the contact with his padawan’s flesh hand <em> , “Oh, damn, can’t you see I’m doing fine. I don’t need to see the other side.” </em>Anybody could see how much it hurt him to refuse this offer and Anakin wasn’t backing down. The Masters waited to see how Obi-Wan would handle this situation, preferring not to interfere. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Now, is this really how you’d like to spend your days? Whiskey, misery, and parties and plays?” </em>Anakin argued, staring down at his Master who had crossed his arms and had gone back to averting his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If I</em><em> were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns.” </em> Obi-Wan knew it was a low blow, but Anakin didn’t earn the reputation he had today by being mature and orderly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little. Just let me give you freedom to dream and it’ll wake you up and cure your aching. Take your walls and start ‘em breaking. Now that’s a deal that seems worth taking.” </em> Right hand resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, causing him to feel the cold metal through his robes. “ <em> But I guess I’ll leave that up to you.” </em>He slowly dragged his arm of his Master and made his way through the doors, Obi-Wan returning to his seat, refusing to rise to Anakin's bait.</p><p> </p><p>He sensed the other's smug air aimed towards Anakin. They were pleased at how well they managed to raise Obi-Wan into the perfect Jedi that they saw before them. They knew they had the Master controlled now, ready to carry out any tasks laid out for them. They were proud at how well they trained them.</p><p> </p><p>They were left stunned as Obi-Wan froze. He shut his eyes, face constantly shifting, as if fighting an inner battle. He opened and quickly spun around,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, it’s intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly.” </em> He said, ignoring Master Windu’s undignified squawk of his name. His voice also stopping Anakin in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So what percentage of the show would I be taking?” </em>Call it bias if you will, but Obi-Wan had no doubt Anakin would win.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin had also turned around, a smirk starting to form on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, fair enough. You’d want a piece of all the action. I’d give you seven, we could shake and make it happen.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan knew Anakin was force-pulling his leg, but he wasn’t giving up so easily, ”<em>I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine.” </em>A similar smirk also rising on Obi-Wan's face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fifteen.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’d do eight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Twelve.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe nine.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ten,” </em>Obi-Wan surrendered.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin were now face-to-face, uncomfortably close for anyone else, but just fine for them. They stared each other down, panting slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Kenobi, return to your seat you will, or off this Council you are” Master Yoda’s rough voice echoing through the chambers. </p><p> </p><p>The pair never broke eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan winked.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled. </p><p> </p><p>And at the same time, the two sprinted towards the doors and left the others in their stupor and the Masters to call his name in indignation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't normal, in fact it has never happened before, but it also wasn’t an unwelcome sight to see the unflappable <em> Negotiator </em> and <em> the Hero with No Fear </em> streaking down the hallways, narrowly dodging several Masters, Padawans, and Younglings. It surprised most of them to see Obi-Wan laughing. Genuinely laughing. He and Anakin were also yelling at each other. No, not yelling...</p><p> </p><p>They were singing!</p><p> </p><p>They sang all the way as they raced down to the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play.” </em> Their voices were mingled as one, making it difficult to sort through the individual voices. <em> “‘Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, to the other side.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So if you do like I do, so if you do like me. Forget the cage, cause we know how to make the key. Oh, damn, suddenly we’re free to fly. We’re going to the other side.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were now inside the ship, and Obi-Wan faced Anakin as he set the ship into hyper-space and said,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So if you do like I do.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“To<em> the other Side," </em>Anakin countered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So if you do like me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Going’ to the other side.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their voices blended together again, “<em> Cause if you do, we’re going to the other side. We’re going to the other side.” </em></p><p> </p><p>As Obi-Wan cheered as he was able to watch Anakin pass the finish line for the first time in his life, he knew he made the right choice.</p><p> </p><p>The Force agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>